1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a light source system, and more particularly, to a light source system for use in a projector.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Due to the rapid development of solid-state light sources and related technologies, solid-state light sources have a longer service life, higher efficiency and capability of rapid switching as compared to conventional light sources. Therefore, solid-state light sources have gradually replaced conventional light sources and have been applied to most three-dimensional (3D) projection apparatuses in the market.
Generally, a prototype of 3D projection apparatus that uses solid-state light sources to project light beams of multiple wavebands includes two blue lasers of different wavelengths and two color wheel modules. The blue lasers each provide a light beam. With different timings in operation of the projection apparatus, the light beams are propagated into or are transmitted through a phosphor rotary wheel where they are either converted into a red or green light, or just remain as blue wavebands. Then, the red, green or blue lights propagate into a color wheel with a narrow waveband, and depending on the color filtering regions through which the colored lights pass respectively, the colored lights are divided into left-eye viewing lights and right-eye viewing lights respectively. Even with a simple light path arrangement, the projection apparatus must have the phosphor rotary wheel and the color wheels must operate synchronously, thereby, requiring the use of a relatively complex structure to align and manipulate the light paths precisely. Therefore, this projection apparatus has a relatively high cost and is difficult to be miniaturized, which is cost ineffective and in contradiction to the development trend in the art.
Accordingly, it is important to design a light source system with a simplified optical structure, a miniaturized volume, or improved brightness that can be applied to 3D projection or two-dimensional (2D) projection.